Les Terres d'Amarande Wikia
Les Terres d’Amarande est un jeu de rôle alliant à la fois stratégie et personnalité. Les actions et les décisions des joueurs leur permet d’obtenir directement des points pour s’acheter des pouvoirs tactiques en lien avec leur attitude. Vous jouez prudemment, vous pouvez vous procurez des habilitées défensives. Vous êtes astucieux, vous obtenez des pouvoirs pour tromper vos adversaires, et ainsi de suite. Situé dans un univers médiéval fantastique classique, Les Terres d’Amarande est une épopée historique, un conflit entre des idéologies et la vie de personnages plus grand que nature. Les différentes races doivent coexister dans le Midgard depuis la chute de l’Yggdrasil et attende le retour des dieux en exil. C’est un monde d’intrigues, de mystères et d’enchantements. Les Terres d'Amarande Les Terres d’Amarande est un jeu de rôle alliant à la fois stratégie et personnalité. Les actions et les décisions des joueurs leur permet d’obtenir directement des points pour s’acheter des pouvoirs tactiques en lien avec leur attitude. Vous jouez prudemment, vous pouvez vous procurez des habilitées défensives. Vous êtes astucieux, vous obtenez des pouvoirs pour tromper vos adversaires, et ainsi de suite. Situé dans un univers médiéval fantastique classique, Les Terres d’Amarande est une épopée historique, un conflit entre des idéologies et la vie de personnages plus grand que nature. Les différentes races doivent coexister dans le Midgard depuis la chute de l’Yggdrasil et attende le retour des dieux en exil. C’est un monde d’intrigues, de mystères et d’enchantements. Races Races Civilisées * Humains * Elfs (Race Pure) * Esprits Follets (Race Pure) * Félains (Race Impure) * Golems (Race Impure) * Hippanthropes (Race Impure) * Hommes-Lézards (Race Pure) * Lunadains (Race Pure) * Nains (Race Pure) * Rongerains (Race Impure) * Tomtens (Race Pure) * Mélanges Raciaux (Race Impure) Autres Races * Einherjars * Morts-Vivants * Elfs des Ténèbres (Race Pure) * Dragons * Bestias * Pandoriens Lieux Empires * L'Empire aux Trois Capitales (ou Empire du Nord) * L'Empire du Sud * L'Empire de l'Est Villes * La cité de Midgard * Breidhenheim * Heshfell * Dunkirk * Divana Autres * La Frontière * Yggdrasil * L'Archipel Ophidien (ou Archipel d'Iomungard ou Archipel des îles au Bout du Monde) * Lune Mondes * Midgard * Niflheim * Alfheim * Svartalfheim * Nidavellir * Jotunheim * Asgard * Vanaheim * Muspelheim * Le Royaume de l'Exil * Breidablik Histoire * L'Époque Reculée *L'Âge des Ténèbres *La chute de l'Yggdrasil *L'Âge d'Or *Le Siècle des Barbares *Chapitre 1 : Éclosion Impériale *Chapitre 2 : Bannières Rebelles *Chapitre 3 : L'Avènement des Guildes *Chapitre 4 : Les Six Croisades *Chapitre 5 : Condamnation Définitive *Chapitre 6 : Auréole Impériale *Chapitre 7 : Paradis Piégé *Chapitre 8 : Éclipse d'Automne *Chapitre Oméga : Ragnarok Magie * Classes * Crystaux * Galdors * Anigames * Rituels * Enchantements Religion *Ragnars *Jotnars *Dieux Immortels *Marquélems Terres Mystiques *Terres Sacrés *Terres de Chasse *Terres Maudites *Terres Lointaines Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse